The invention relates to a control device for a multiway valve comprising two adjacently arranged solenoid means, with each of which a valve member to be driven is associated, each solenoid means having a coil and furthermore a yoke means arranged outside the coils for the conduction of magnetic fields.
A control device of this type is described for example in the Japanese utility model 4-25081. It is fitted at one end on a multiway valve. The two solenoids belong to two solenoid valves, which constitute the control valves of the multiway valve. By exciting the one or the other solenoid the associated valve member can be actuated so that the valve spool of the multiway valve can be switched over from one setting to the other.
Since both solenoids are arranged adjacent to one another at one end of the multiway valve there is generally a relatively short overall length. In order to ensure that furthermore the control device has a compact overall size despite the twin magnet arrangement, a yoke device is also provided, which consists of two yoke sleeves surrounding the respective coil coaxially so that despite having small coils powerful magnetic fields and correspondingly high actuating forces can be obtained.